Mysteries Of A Forgotten Room
by xTyranityx
Summary: Ok so this is my first story, the story revolves around Lucy and will include as many Fairy Tail chars as I can without "ruining' it :  let me know?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and all latter content is all fictitious.**_

_Mysteries Of A Forgotten Room_

_by xTyranityx_

_**Chapter One**_

"_Here again?" She whispered to herself, "Why do I keep coming to this place? There's nothing here..." The blonde girl sighed in disbelief, she'd been here before. Many times now. Her eyes scoured the space for the desk she knew would be there. "At least I can sit" she said as she slowly walked towards the faint outline she saw in the distance. As she neared it, with hands out-stretched, she found what she was looking for. Pulling the chair out from under the desk she proceeded to slump into it. "I've been dreaming about this place too often lately... And that smell! It's horrible!". For as long as the girl could remember sometimes when she fell asleep she would find herself here, in this dark, damp room. With that putrid decaying smell. Today felt no different. But it was. "Ah I can't keep doing this! Whenever I come here I never get enough sleep!" she exclaimed loudly as she lent forward to slouch on the desk, "I might as well try to get SOME rest". As she nestled into her arms, she noticed something that hadn't been there before... It felt like... Paper? Searching again with her hands she discovered there was indeed paper of some sort in front of her. "What's this?" she wondered out loud. Straining her eyes to see if there was any significance she noticed something at the top of one of the pages. "To..." _

"My Lady, Lady Lucy, it's time to get up"

Lucy groaned as she rolled to face the voice. "June, what time is it?"

"8am Lady Lucy, you're meant to be meeting with your father in an hour" June replied drawing the curtains.

"I told you just to call me Lucy, June. There's no need for the formality, we're friends aren't we?" Lucy squinted as the sunlight pierced through the windows. After so much time in a dark room, the light felt almost unnatural.

"Of course Lady Lucy but it's proper to address you formally" June replied, "Now hurry and I will help you dress".

"I'll do it myself June, but thank you" with that Lucy hastily swung her legs out of bed and placed her feet firmly on the cold marble floor.

"Brrr! The floor is so cold this morning!" she yelped as she pulled her feet back under the blanket.

"I thought you'd say that M'Lady, here you are" June smiled as she brought Lucy a pair of fluffy blue slippers.

"Thank you June, what would I do without you" Lucy returned her smile.

"You would be lost M'Lady" June replied with a smirk, "I shall be back in a moment with your daily wear". And with that she left Lucy alone with her thoughts.

"Why was there paper on that desk" Lucy wondered to herself, "It's never been there before... 'To...'... To Who? Is it a letter? Why was it there this time? There's never been anything other than that desk when I've visited before. I don't understand..." The more she thought about it, the more frustrated she became. "Why damnit?" She yelled loudly.

"Lady Lucy, what's wrong?" June appeared rather startled carrying a beautiful gown.

"Oh June.. Nothing, it's nothing. Don't worry." Lucy smiled once again at her maid, which quickly turned to a frown, "Is that really what I'll be wearing today June?"

"If you are sure Lady Lucy..." June replied uncertainly, "And yes, your father insisted."

"That's one of Mother's old gowns... I'm not sure I should be wearing it."

"As I said Lady Lucy, your father insisted, he will be angry with you if you refuse"

Lucy sighed and disdainfully peered at the gown, after examining it thoroughly she realized there was no way she would be able to get into it on her own. It was just too complex.

"June, I think I might need your help after all" Lucy laughed.

"Of course M'Lady" June said as she rushed to her aid.

"Now what had father wanted to see me about ..." Lucy wondered to herself, "Ow June that hurt!" she yelped as June pulled the ties on the gown, squeezing her tightly.

"Sorry M'Lady" June chuckled, "Just one more deep breath so I can finish tying the lace".

As June made the final adjustments to the gown, Lucy caught a glance at herself in her mirror.

"Wow June, I look just like Mother..." she gasped.

"You do M'Lady, you are blessed to have a mother as beautiful as she" June replied, "now though we must hurry, your father is waiting".

With that, June escorted Lucy towards the door. Catching one last look at her reflection, Lucy hastily made her way to her fathers suite, still uncertain to why her father had called for her at such an early hour.

_**A/N: Well guys what do you think? I'm hoping to put a lot of development into this story. I like the NatsuxLucy pairing so I'll probably swing it more that way. Any suggestions/criticisms are most welcome :)**_


End file.
